golden wishes
by gabriellariccardi
Summary: Akari Honda an 18 year old girl who is also a golden one moves too Cross Academy to get in touch with her vampire side. she will meet many people and make many amazing friends and hopefully reconnect with her once best friend. i would like to thank alwaysreading25 for editing and yarpyarp for giving me motivation to continue writing.
1. Chapter 1

CH1

Long time ago when Akari Honda was younger Kaname Kuran was her best friend; they used to be inseparable not one without the other. The two families were very close and they used to visit each other every day. Akari and Kaname had so many memories together. Out of all the memories Kaname and Akari made she would always hold onto one especially. It was a warm summer's night and her parents had asked Kaname's family if she could stay the night with them while her parents go on some kind of business trip. When his mother said yes she was overjoyed not only was it her first sleep over but it was also the first time her parents had left her in someone else's care.

Her mother never left the house she had said that there are people that come to the house that she has to take care of. Akari never did see the people her mother talked about. Her mother always said that they came when she was taking a nap. When she did leave the house Akari always went with her.

This was the only time Akari got to leave the house without her parents and she swore she would make the best of it. That evening Kaname and Akari ate all the blood ramen their little tummies could handle and boy was that a lot of ramen.

However the thing that Akari remembers most about that evening was the conversation Kaname, his mother, and she had. Juri had given the two children a warm cup of blood before they went to bed. Akari noticed that Kaname's eyes were all red but when she looked into the mirror her eyes were a bright gold. It was the first time she had ever seen someone with red eyes. At first she thought Kaname was sick but he claimed he felt fine. When she told Juri that there was something wrong with Kaname's eyes she gave Akari a caring look and told her, "Darling there is nothing wrong with Kaname. You see Kaname is a pure blood just like me; our eyes turn red when we drink blood or are hungry. Akari you're a golden one your eyes stay gold your entire life and they don't change when you eat. Our families are two different bloodlines and this is just one of the ways that tells our family's apart."

That night was the last time Akari ever saw Juri. Her and Haruka her husband were murdered a week later. Her family tried to comfort Kaname as much as possible and had offered him to live with them, but he refused. Instead he went to live with some other family friends. Akari wanted to be there for him and show him that she cared but she never got the chance. Her parents decided that Japan wasn't safe anymore. They thought that whoever killed Kaname's family would soon come after them. Not even a week after the funeral Akari and her family moved to the place called Scotland. At first they would write to each other every day but after two years that soon changed; they started to write to each other every week and then month when all together the letters just stopped.

That was twelve years ago and time has changed. Akari was never treated like royalty. Then again everyone in Scotland is human; it used to be that way since the begging of time. For some reason vampires just couldn't live in Scotland. Well that was until her family moved there but the humans don't have to know.

They moved to a large city called Glasgow. The sun wasn't overly bright and Akari managed to go to sleep at night and go to school during the day. She was able to go to a normal private school and make normal human friends. The boys weren't too bad either with their accents and the girls' well they acted like predictable girls always playing the school popularity game. She never felt so happy to be around people who actually liked her.

She still thinks about Kaname and wonders what he's doing now a day, but she never tried to write him. She always thought he would move to some giant home much like the one he used to live in and was married to some other pureblood. She never expected to hear from him ever again.

It was the last week of summer and Akari was getting ready to go shopping with a few friends. Her mother calls for her from down stairs and says, "There is a letter for you on the kitchen table."

Hoping it was the acceptance letter from Oxford University saying that they would love to have her as a student. She quickly runs down the stairs and makes her way to the kitchen. Quickly she grabs the letter off the counter and quickly opens it. Pulling the letter out of the envelope she starts reading. It says.

"Dear, Akari

I'm sorry it's been so long since I have last written you. You see for the past ten years I've been recruiting young vampires to attend a night class at Cross Academe. The headmaster shares the same goals as I; we want to bring together vampires and humans. Our goal is to teach the vampire students to coexist with humans. It would be an honor if you would consider attending Cross Academe for the remainder of your school years…." the letter then said "I really do hope you consider attending. It would be nice to see you again Akari.

Sincerely, Kaname Kuran"

. The friend she thought she'd never hear from ever again has found her. She looked so disappointed and yet so happy. Looking blankly at the letter she thought to herself "oh my god he wrote to me I thought I'd never hear from him, but this letter is just so odd. It's been ten years and now he writes me asking if I could go to a school with him. It is an interesting offer, but how could I just tell my friends that I'm moving back to Japan to go to school with my long lost friend who I haven't seen in ten years. I wonder…"

Snapping out of her deep thought she turned to her mother and said "mom did you read the letter before giving it to me?"

Her face was soft and she gave me a warm smile and said "your father and I both read it and we feel as if you should go we have your things packing its waiting for you at the front door."

Akari's jaw dropped and said "you're making me leave everyone to go back to the place that you deemed unsafe. You even packed my bags for me; look I understand you're excited for me graduating and all but I don't understand why the sudden change of heart? "

Her mother looked at her with pail gold eyes and said "your father and I think it would be best if you go back to Japan. We have taught you as much as we could about controlling your powers and acting like a vampire; we feel like it's not enough and that if you go to this school you can learn so much more than what we could ever teach you."

Akari looked at her father. His face was strait but he gave off a faint worried look. She asked him "dad what do you think about all this?"

He looked at her and his expression changed. A series look wiped across his young face. He said, "Your mother is right; I think that you should go back to japan. You need to learn about our heritage Akari. We aren't from regular family in fact we are considered the kings of the vampire world and you need to understand that. Your friends here are good friends but they aren't going to be able to help you understand you're true from."

"I know my father's right but I can't stand leavening my friend's behind." she thought to herself. She then said, "This is my last year of school and I want to graduate with the people I've grown up with. I want to be able to go to the mall with them on a Friday, and have lunch with them in the café at school. Besides don't you think it's a little late for me to go back to Japan and learn my heritage?"

"You are going to be able to come back and visit on the holidays and with all the technology out there I'm sure you can video chat your friends. Don't forget you will be making new friends as well. Akari you're a big girl sweetie and we are doing what we feel is best for you."

She thought to herself, "I want to make my family happy and if this is what's going to let them be happy then so be it besides there is no winning when mom thinks she's right about something." Looking at her parents' Akari said "all right I'll give it a chance but mom if I get a letter from oxford will you sent it to me in Japan? I would still like to know if I ever was accepted into oxford."

She smiled and said to me "of course darling now go and say good bye to your friends you leave tomorrow. We have exchanged your tickets while you were sleeping."

Her eyes widened and she said "y-y-you did what! It's one thing to send me to Japan for schooling but you could have at least given me time to say good bye to my friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone well here is ch2 i hope you enjoy. thanks everyone your the comments and support. i hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to favorite and comment :) and for any news for the next chapter check out my profile. **

Yesterday went by really fast and it was soon time for Akari to leave her friends. She is standing at the front door with her father. Her mother is still getting ready. Hollering form the living room her mother said, "Akari do you have everything because once we leave your father isn't going to turn around."

Remembering she had forgotten something in her room. She turns to her father and says "I did forget something and I'll be right back."

Her father nods and she runs up stairs to her room. Twisting the door knob she pushes the door open. She enters the room. There sitting on her bed is a small pink box. The colour has faded over time. Carefully picking the box up she puts in her back pack.

Before leaving her room she inspects herself in the mirror. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white and navy blue horizontally stripped tank top, and white flip flops. Her long curly brown hair was braided to one side. She gases kindly at the mirror and thinks to herself "I really am going to miss this place."

The jingling of bells snaps her out of her thoughts. Smiling she looks down to see her little orange tabby cat zero rubbing against her leg. She crouches down and gently scratches zero behind his ear. She smiles and says "zero I'm going to miss you; it's too bad you can't come with me I'm sure you would love japan."

Still purring zero hopes on top of the bed and curls up on her pillow.

She waves good bye to her old friend and heads back down stairs. Her mother and father are waiting at the front door. Her mother looks up to her with kind eyes and says "are you ready to go sweetie?"

She looks at her mother softly and says "yes I have everything now."

Her father said "all right then let's get going before the six o'clock traffic picks up. Your flight leaves at eight and I don't want you to miss it because of the morning traffic."

Her father quickly got the car ready and continues to the airport. Akari was trying so hard not to fall asleep and thought to herself "why do I have to fly so early this is crazy."

Arriving at the e airport an hour later her father quickly unloads the bags and her mother helps her check in. She turns to her parents and says in a soft voice "well I guess this is where I say good bye. I'm going to miss you guys so much. Mom please remember to feed zero while I'm gone, and dad you remember what to do to be able to video chat me right?"

Tears run down her mother's face and she says "oh sweetie I'm going to miss you so much and I want you to phone or video chat every day you hear me; and don't worry about zero we will take good care of him I promise. Now you be safe and I want you to do well in school you hear me. Oh sweetie I love you so much and remember to have fun." composing herself she gives her daughter a long hug.

Putting his hand on his wives shoulder her husband said "dear its ok she isn't going to be gone for long."

Looking up at her father Akari says "dad I'm going to miss you."

Smiling her father said "I'm going to miss you to sweetie call us when you land and be safe."

Smiling she says to her father "don't worry dad I'll be fine, I better get going through my flight leaves in a half an hour."

Her parent's nod and wave good bye. Her mother thinks to herself "I hope I did the right thing by sending her to that school. Kaname you better keep her safe."

Her husband thinks to himself "Akari be safe and whatever you do don't do something you're going to regret."

Passing thought security she thinks to self "well there's no turning back now." a soft voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

A man dressed in a security uniform in a kind voice said "miss you need to place your bag and any metal objects down on this tray so it can be scanned and after that please walk through this scanner."

She nodes and places her back Pac on the tray along with her gray sweater, and cell phone. She walks through the scanner and nothing happens; retrieving her things from the tray she heads over to her terminal and takes a seat. The over whelming smell of coffee and baked good fills her nose. Not to far from where she is sitting there is a little coffee shop; her stomach growls and she thinks to herself "man I'm so hungry I should have had mom make me something."

It was too late to get anything though. Her plain was getting ready to bored and a woman announces on the p.a system " flight seventy two japan airlines is now boarding. Will people who are flying first class please proceed to boarding area thank you."

Looking at her ticket she notices that her parents put her on first class. A look of surprise comes across her face as she thinks to herself. "Wow Kaname must have spent a lot of money on this ticket. I've never been in first class before this will be interesting I hope."

She boards the plain and finds her seat shortly after the plain takes off. About two hours into the flight the stewardess is going around asking if anyone wants something to drink. The cart pulls up to Akari and a young woman in her mid-twenties asks her "can I get you anything? A tomato juice perhaps?"

A confusing look comes across her face and she thinks to herself "why would I want tomato juice... unless weight a minute." she takes a closer look at the flight attendant. She gases into her eyes they are brown but they flash a bright red. Her cheeks turn red and she says to the attendant "oh... umm... yes please."

Smiling the flight attendant pours her some "tomato juice" and says "here you go Hun and if you want more don't be afraid to ask." she hands her the juice and walks away.

Drinking the juice she feels much better but at the same time she feels sleepy and nodes off. When she wakes up the captain has already announced that they would be landing shortly. Surprise ran across her face and she thinks to herself "I slept through a fourteen hour flight I must have been really tired."

The plain finally lands and she grabs her things and exits the plain and goes to retrieve her luggage. It was not long before she finds her luggage. Proceeding to the exit she thinks to herself "I wonder if Kaname is going to be picking me up it would be nice to chat with him on the drive to the school."

She finally exits the security check and sees many people holding up signs. Standing in the middle of the crowd is a young man no older than her. He is holding a sign with her name on it. Walking over to the young man she thinks to herself "it's not Kaname but he sure is stunning. I don't think I have ever seen someone with such green eyes or blonde hair."

He looks at her and says "are you missing Honda?"

She nods and says "yes but please call me Akari and you are?"

He takes her hand and kisses it softly and says in a soft voice, "it's nice to finally meet you Akari my name is Ichijo Takuma. Now then we better get going everyone is waiting to meet you." he picks up her bags and starts walking towards the door. She starts walking her face still blushing. She thinks to herself "wow he is so polite. I wonder if all of Kaname's friends are like that."

They make it to the car and start driving. Ichijo turns to her and says "so how does it feel to be back in japan?"

Looking up at him she says softly "It's nice to be back everything looks so different since I was last here. There are so many lights and people. It's a pretty big change from Scotland"

Smiling he says "oh really? Then what's Scotland like? "

She says "it's mostly farmland except for the few cities and the smaller towns. It's peaceful though and I am really going to miss it."

The car speeds over a bump throwing her backpack off the seat. A large black book falls out of her bag and her pink box made it half way out of her backpack. Quickly she reaches down and places the rest of the box back in her bag. Looking over at Ichijo she notices that he is inspecting her book. He turns to her and says in a surprised voice "you read death note nice choice."

Giggling she says with a smile "thanks it's one of my favorite manga's."

Ichijo looks up and says "oh look we are here."

Looking out her window she sees a large castle there on the side of the building is a little bit of rubble. She thinks to herself "this place is amazing it's like something out of a fairytale though I wonder what could have happened to that part of the school."

She turns back to him and says "this place is beautiful but what happened to that one part of the building?"

He looks at her and says. "There was an attack on the school two years ago not to worry though Kaname dealt with it."

Before she can ask why the car stops and the driver opens the car door and says "Miss Honda welcome to Cross Academy."

Blushing she says, "Oh thank you."

Stepping out of the car she sees a row of students waiting for her at the front steps of the school. She thinks to herself "they can't be waiting for me can they... this is amazing Kaname must have set everything up for me how sweet, but where is he?"

Ichijo walks over and whispers "you forgot this in the car Miss Honda."

Looking down she sees her backpack; blushing she whispers "oh thank you."

They walk over to the row of students. A fairly-built young man with golden blond hair walks over and says grinning. "Oh Ichijo who is this remarkably beautiful girl your with; she smells absolutely fantastic."

Gently he picks up her hand and kisses it softly. Looking up at her with bright blue eyes he says "my name is Hanabusa Adio but please call me Adio and you're your name is?"

Blushing she says "oh my name is Akari Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you Adio."

Ichijo turns to her and says "let me introduce you to the rest of the students "The rest of the students walk over. Clearing his throat he says "Akari this is Kain Akatsuki."

Looking over at the strawberry blonde haired man she smiles and says it's nice to meet you Kain."

Slightly smiling he says "it's nice to meet you too."

Placing his hand on her shoulder Ichijo says "I would like you to also meet Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen and Rima Toya."

Bowing an orange haired girl said "it's nice to meet you Akari my name is Rima." she places her hand on a brown haired young looking man and continues saying, "and this is Shiki."

Bowing he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Akari."

Smiling she says "it's nice to meet you too Rima and Shiki."

She looks over at the last girl; her long brown hair just reaches her hips and brown eyes sparkle in the moon light. Smiling Akari says "you must be Ruka it's nice to meet you."

Rolling her eyes she says, "It's nice to meet you too."

Placing his hand on Ruka's shoulder Kain says "now Ruka where are your manners. You should be nicer to your new roommate."

Laughing she says "is that so no one ever told me I am getting a new roommate. Ichijo did Kaname tell you that I am to be rooming with her?"

Nodding he says "Yes he did this morning but I'm sure that if you don't like that arrangement you can talk to him about it."

Glaring at him she says, "Very well then."

Lightning flashes through the sky and the sounds of thunder can be heard in the distance. Rain starts beating down on the students; quickly they run inside.

Moving the wet hair from his face Ichijo says "Akari how about I show you to your room."

Smiling she says "all right sounds good."

Making her way to her room she thinks to herself. "The people here seem to be nice... well except for Ruka but I'm sure that we can be friends sooner or later. Though I didn't get to see Kaname you think he would show up since he hasn't seen me since he was little."

Looking at her Ichijo says "Akari is something wrong?"

looking down she says hesitantly "oh no its nothing... I just thought that Kaname would want to see me since it's been so long."

Smiling he says "I'm sure he wanted to see you I guess something came up most likely he is in a meeting with the senate."

Smiling she says "well if that's the case then it must be important."

They continue to walking sighing Ichijo thinks to himself "that was a close one... Kaname owes me big for lying to her; knowing him he's probably with yuki. Ever since they got married he has been so irresponsible it's as if he has forgotten that he is the president of the night class."

Tapping his shoulder Akari says "Ichijo thank you for being so kind and coming to get me from the airport and for introducing me to everyone. I feel so welcome. To be honest I was worried that I wouldn't exactly fit in due to the face that I haven't had much interaction with vampires."

Smiling he says "oh it was nothing I quite enjoyed meeting you and don't worry you'll fit in perfectly."

Stopping in front of a large brown door Ichijo places his hand on the door knob. Twists it and opens the door. Gesturing to the room he smiles and says "well this is your room. The head master ordered your uniform a few days ago; we can pick it up tomorrow if you like and I can introduce you to the head master as well."

Smiling she says "I would like that."

She walks through the door way turns to him and says "good night Ichijo and thanks for everything."

Smiling he says "not a problem and good night miss Honda." He turns and starts walking down the hallway.

Quietly she closes the door. Looking around the room she thinks to herself "this room is so clean it's as if a maid comes in every day or something."

In the middle of the room is a brown coffee table and a light brown sofa. On the other side of the table are two brown sofa chairs to the front and somewhat to the left of the room is a brown desk. Its pressed up against the wall beside a large window. Its cluttered with pens and paper and a few textbooks. Too the right upper corner of the room is another desk this one is pressed up against the right side wall. Its bear except for three textbooks. Beside what appears to be her desk is a small book shelf it's also pressed up against the right upper corner of the room.

To the left upper corner of the room there is a long brown book shelf filled with various books. Beside the book shelf is a single brown door with a gold coloured door knob. She walks over to the door and grabs the knob twisting it she pushes the door open. She walks into the room and flicks the light switch on that's beside the door. The room lights up. The walls are a soft light pink. Too the front of the room are two beds pressed up against the wall in between a large window. She walks over the bed closest to the door; her back pack and small dufflbag sit neatly on the end of the bed. A night stand sits neatly beside her bed and a dresser is placed up against the right side wall. It's barely five steps away from her bed. Yawning she grabs her dufflbag and opens it. She takes out a purple v neck t-shirt and light blue pajama short shorts.

She walks over to a door at right side of the room. She quickly opens the door and walks inside and shuts the door behind her. She flicks on the bathroom light. Too her surprise her makeup bag, hair products, toothbrush, and toothpaste have all been unpacked. She places her cloths on the counter and picks up her tooth brush. She brushes her teeth and washes her face. She takes off her clothes and changes into the pajamas. She picks up her cloths and places them in a laundry basket. She turns out the light and exits the bathroom and walks over to the bedroom light switch. She turns it off and makes her way to her bed. She tucks herself into bed. Staring at the ceiling she thinks t herself "I wonder if Yuki goes to the school with her brother. I'll ask Ichijo tomorrow; it would be nice to see her again since it's been so long." smiling she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
